El Destino de Aquella Promesa
by DeathStrawberryChan
Summary: Serie de historias de la vida de nuestros personajes favoritos de Nisekoi, 10 años despues de revelar el secreto de la promesa! (Una Vida Reunida)
1. Chapter 1

**Buenaaas :3**

 **Hago presencia nuevamente para traerles algo que me trae como loca desde hace unos meses. Espero que les guste.**

 **Disclaimer: Nisekoi es obra de Naoshi Komi, pero sé que algún día será mío *Risa Malvada* Okno.**

~"(*O*)"~

* * *

 **1.** **Retiro**

Estaba hablando por teléfono en la oficina de la mansión, había vuelto a Japón no hacía más de tres horas. Quería terminar con una negociación que le habían negado por años, pero al final parece que logró conseguir a alguien que le ayudara. Cortó la llamada con Adelt, su amado esposo, quien se encontraba en Estados Unidos trabajando en el traspaso de mando a Claude, su fiel acompañante y protector de su hija, quien se encargaría de los negocios para que Chitoge no tuviera que "ensuciarse" las manos trabajando en el Beehive.

 _Creo que ya es tiempo de ir dejando esto en manos más confiables…_ Pensaba con un suspiro, cuando alguien irrumpió el silencio en la oficina.

-Hana-san, aquí está el último documento de la empresa del contrato que me hablaste ayer, están dispuestos a aceptar el trato si nos reunimos con ellos esta tarde, acabo de hablar con ellos- decía su antiguo y más eficiente secretario.

-Oh chico, vaya que sorpresa! Realmente no creí que fueras capaz de convencer a esos sujetos, eres un buen mediador! Crees que serás capaz de manejar el negocio entero cuando muera?- decía entre risas la pelinegra

-Q-Qué!? P-Pero que estás diciendo Hana-san!?- decía Raku un tanto sorprendido

-Solo bromeo! Aunque debo decir que están haciendo un trabajo excelente… Puedo parecer joven pero mis fuerzas ya no son las mismas- decía poniéndose de pie

-Pero no hables así… al menos no frente a Chitoge…- Hana lo vio con simpatía al escuchar sus palabras, pero él prosiguió -Has estado planeando algo verdad?-

-Porqué lo dices chico?-

-Porque tienes la misma cara que pone Chitoge cuando está planeando algo y va en serio- Estas palabras rompieron el silencio de Hana con unas pequeñas carcajadas, aceptando la culpa

-Sí, tienes razón… He estado pensando en finalmente vender parte de mis acciones a los empresarios por una muy buena cantidad, y por supuesto esperaría que ustedes se encarguen oficialmente de las que queden en Asia y América- decía poniéndose frente a Raku, apoyándose en el escritorio

-Estás hablando en serio? Es decir, no habría problemas para administrar las acciones, pero apenas y alcanzamos a manejar la empresa aquí en Japón, sabes que no podremos viajar, al menos no por ahora- decía Raku con preocupación observando la foto enmarcada en el escritorio, Hana lo siguió con la mirada y suspiró

-No te preocupes por eso, sé que el trabajo los mantiene lo suficientemente ocupados, sé lo que significa ser un funcionario público, pero no será necesario que ninguno de ustedes viaje. Ya estuve contactando personal de mi confianza para que estén bajo sus órdenes y tomen rienda en el asunto. De todas formas yo tampoco quiero interrumpir su crecimiento- decía Hana mientras tomaba la foto enmarcada con su mano izquierda, mientras que su derecha colocaba otro cigarro de chocolate en su boca, luego prosiguió -Crees que habrá alguna manera de que pospongamos la reunión para el día de mañana?-

-Para mañana?-

-Sí… por culpa del trabajo casi no pude disfrutar a mi hija mientras crecía, y esta vez no quiero perderme ni un solo segundo de _su_ crecimiento… si cambias la cita para mañana no perderemos el contrato y podré pasar la tarde libre con ustedes-

-Mmm no lo sé… déjame intentarlo- le decía Raku, había sacado ya su teléfono celular y marcaba el número del cual se había comunicado antes, discutió unas cuantas palabras y luego cortó –Es un hecho! La cita se ha cambiado para mañana en el almuerzo- decía Raku con el pulgar arriba y una enorme sonrisa, dejando a Hana aun sorprendida

-Tienes una gran habilidad en los negocios chico, yo batallé ese contrato por muchos años y fue hasta que te involucré que pudimos lograr convencerlos. Eres muy persuasivo!-

-Bueno, yo no diría eso- decía Raku sobándose la nuca, un tanto apenado

-Me alegra que hayas sido tú y no un mediocre cualquiera- decía Hana entregándole un documento en el cual pedía ambas firmas para finalizar el traspaso de sus acciones a sus nombres -Confío en ti, chico- le decía mientras que él le contestaba con una sonrisa y tomaba el papel para firmar.

- _Darling! Ya volvimos!-_ Se escuchaba una voz a lo lejos

-Oh… Chitoge ha vuelto! Vamos Hana-san, se alegrará mucho de verte!- dijo Raku mientras abría la puerta de la oficina para dejarla pasar.

Ambos se dirigieron por el pasillo a la sala principal, en donde se encontraba uno de los fieles servidores Yakuza colocando unas bolsas de farmacia en la mesa de la sala, mientras que Chitoge buscaba algo dentro de la enorme bolsa azul que cargaba en el hombro con un enorme bebé en brazos.

-En donde dejé la receta!?- decía con su típico humor de siempre

-Chitoge, bienvenida a casa- le decía Raku mientras le ayudaba con la bolsa

-Raku! Ya volvimos- le decía mientras el pequeño hacía una seña de que había reconocido a alguien

-Mira quien pasará con nosotros esta tarde!- le decía Raku a su ahora esposa, mientras la rubia miraba con sorpresa a Hana

-Mama!?- decía mientras con prisa se acercaba a la mencionada

-Hola Chitoge, vamos a pasar este día juntos en familia!- le decía Hana, cuando ambas se percataron que el niño le estaba extendiendo los brazos con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Vamos Haku, saluda a la abuela Hana- le decía Chitoge mientras el niño la miraba confuso

-No, no, no. Haku-chan sabe que no debe llamarme así- decía entre risas la pelinegra mientras que Raku y Chitoge se intercambiaban miradas de gracia -Vamos Haku-chan, ven con Hana-san, te mostraré todo lo que te traje de Europa!- le decía mientras se llevaba al pequeño de vuelta a la oficina, dejando solos a los padres.

Ambos quedaron en silencio unos segundos, cuando Chitoge recordó lo que buscaba y se dirigió corriendo al bolso azul que había sido colocado en la mesa donde se encontraban las bolsas.

-Uh… qué es lo que buscas?- preguntó Raku al ver la preocupación de la rubia

-No sé dónde deje la receta del pediatra para Haku- decía mientras sacaba biberones, pañuelos, entre otras cosas de bebé

-Como salió el resultado? Está todo bien?- preguntó un tanto preocupado, acercándose a las bolsas de farmacia junto a ella

-Sí! Al parecer el resfriado ya desapareció, pero aún debemos darle sus vitaminas para fortalecer sus defensas… donde dejé la maldita receta!?- decía mientras se ponía de pie para correr hacia la salida, al darse vuelta chocó con Raku de frente, mientras él le mostraba la receta que tanto buscaba, y que él había encontrado dentro de las bolsas de farmacia

-no te preocupes tanto _Honey_ , Haku es un niño fuerte, todo estará bien!- le decía Raku con una sonrisa mientras ella lo observaba.

Siempre era lo mismo, Raku siempre había sonreído tan sinceramente desde que fingían ser una pareja de enamorados hacía muchos años atrás, actuación que terminó siendo real para los dos. Era esa misma sonrisa de aquel entonces la que dibujaba en su rostro, la misma que hacía que Chitoge se ruborizara tanto que parecería un tomate fresco, y que hacía que su corazón latiera a mil por hora. Ambos se miraron a los ojos tan perdidamente, sonriéndose mutuamente, no se habían percatado que estaban a punto de besarse cuando…

-Mira Haku-chan, eso es lo que no debes aprender de tus padres! Al menos no hasta que tengas la edad suficiente- decía Hana a su nieto quien sonreía al ver a sus padres, quienes estaban colorados por haber sido descubiertos

-Mama!- decía Chitoge mientras Raku miraba hacia el lado opuesto

-Es hora de irnos familia! Vamos al parque a tomar el té!- decía entre risas del pequeño Haku.

Hana salió a las afueras de la mansión para abordar a Haku en la carriola. Chitoge volvió a tomar la bolsa azul, y cuando se volvía para seguir las espaldas de su madre e hijo, sintió un pequeño jaleo en su brazo izquierdo. El giro de 180 grados que dio la dejó atrapada en los brazos de su amante, con su rostro en su pecho.

-Todavía no hemos acabado- le susurró en el oído, acto seguido depositando un suave y tierno beso en sus labios

- _Oigan no me hagan ir por ustedes dos, así que traigan sus traseros aquí de inmediato o si no…-_ Hana alegaba desde afuera de la mansión.

El romántico beso se vio interrumpido por las risas de ambos, quienes decidieron salir antes de que la mujer más temible de la familia fuera a traerlos. Tomados de la mano, salieron juntos hasta encontrarse con Hana y el pequeño Haku, y así caminaron hacia el parque para disfrutar del resto del día.


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaa buenas :D**

 **Nuevamente vengo con algo un poco ñaaaaa pero lleno de muchas emociones! Espero que sea de su agrado y agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leer y a Debby-chan ackerman por agregarlo a sus favs :3**

 **Gracias a Kenzie por su comentario, realmente me animó mucho! sin más aqui les va.**

 **Disclaimer: Nisekoi es obra de Naomi Koshi, pero sé que algún día será mío! (Okno)**

* * *

 **2\. Tenías La Mitad De La Razón**

El teléfono de la sala sonó. Sosteniendo su enorme barriga hizo el esfuerzo de contestar para parar el ruido ensordecedor que hacía. Estaba terriblemente cansada.

-Si diga?- contestó con un suspiro, de espaldas sobre el sofá -Kosaki?-

- _Hola Ruri-chan! Estoy de vuelta!_ -

-Has vuelto ya de Corea del Sur? Ese viaje fue un poco rápido, fueron cuantos? dos días?-

- _Sí, no quería pasar mucho tiempo lejos de Harumi-chan, apenas tiene dos meses de edad y el alejarme así de ella me desgarró por dentro! Traté de acelerar la exposición de esculturas lo más que pude, pero fue muy complicado_ -

-No quisiera imaginármelo-

- _Qué hay de ti, Ruri-chan? Ya estás lista?-_ Esta pregunta hizo que Ruri diera un respingo, mientras comenzaba a acariciar su enorme abdomen

-Sabes que nunca se está lista para este tipo de situaciones… estoy… asustada…- decía casi susurrando a su amiga

- _Te entiendo, pero no te preocupes, yo estaré contigo para apoyarte! Ya aparte la fecha en la sala de artes para poder acompañarlos al hospital… el gran día es mañana verdad?-_

-S-Sí… mañana será el día en que conozcamos a este par de inquietos- decía Ruri, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro, de pronto, al fondo de la llamada se escuchó un fuerte llanto

- _Lo siento Ruri-chan, Harumi-chan se ha despertado… debo cortar… estaré mañana temprano para irnos juntas, esta bien?-_ Le decía su mejor amiga, mientras se escuchaba cada vez más cerca del llanto de la bebé

-Sí, te esperaré mañana- decía Ruri, mientras finalizaba con la llamada.

Sosteniendo el teléfono con su brazo izquierdo, tendido hacia el suelo, se relajaba un poco más acostada en el sofá, acariciando su abdomen, mientras intentaba no pensar en qué podría pasarle. Su cuerpo siempre fue pequeño, y el doctor al darse cuenta que eran dos embriones los que esperaba trató el caso lo más delicadamente posible, dejando claras las posibilidades de pérdida de uno de ellos debido a las complicaciones que traería al dar a luz. Trataba de no pensar en ello, pero sabía que no podría evitarlo si sucediese, y eso la deprimía un poco. Para tratar de evitar cualquier peligro, el doctor ya había programado el ingreso al hospital para trabajar una cesárea en ella. Pero aun así, no podía evitar sentir temor.

Sumergida estaba en sus pensamientos cuando alguien llamó su atención. Aquel rubio tonto, su compañero de lentes de la preparatoria, el tipo que le enseñó el significado de "Amor" por primera vez en su vida, le sostenía un postre lleno de melocotones y crema batida.

-Esto es…- decía Ruri, un poco sorprendida

-Este es el postre más delicioso del restaurante de la hermana de Onodera-san! Pasé por él de camino a casa- le decía Shuu mientras le sonreía con un brillo en los ojos

-Uh… Bueno… Gracias…- Decía intentando incorporarse, mientras Shuu le ayudaba y se sentaba junto a ella

-Has estado un poco desanimada últimamente, por lo que pensé que esto te alegraría un poco… mañana será un día bastante largo, debemos de tener todo listo y asegurarnos de no olvidar nada!- decía sacando una lista, acomodándose los lentes y comenzando a tachar objetos de ella, entre los cuales, quien sabrá porqué, estaba una bomba de helio y Jamón ahumado.

Mientras Shuu murmuraba que era todo lo que necesitaban, Ruri trató de ver que era todo eso en la lista, cuando Shuu la asustó estirando sus brazos hacia el otro extremo, esto repetido varias ocasiones, evitando que ella viera la lista. Cuando Ruri se cansó, solo acarició una vez más su barriga, y comenzó a divagar nuevamente en los pensamientos que la atormentaban con anterioridad.

Shuu, al ver su rostro, se estremeció y comenzó a alegar que todo estaba listo y que sería un día perfecto. La dirigió hasta su cama y la dejó quedarse dormida antes de él soltarla de sus brazos, tal cuales llenos de lágrimas de la ojiverde.

El gran día había llegado, Kosaki había llegado temprano a su casa, habían partido los tres hacia el hospital, en donde prepararon a Ruri para la sala de operaciones. Kosaki le dijo antes de retirarse a la sala de espera que todo estaría bien, y que no debía de preocuparse porque ella estaría allí.

Justo antes de entrar a la sala de operaciones, sentada en una silla de ruedas observó cómo Shuu tenía una cara muy seria mientras hablaba con el medico que la intervendría. Cuando éste se percató de que ella lo veía, transformó su sonrisa y alzó su pulgar diciendo _Lo tengo todo bajo control._ Ruri, solo suspiró y miró hacia el suelo, tratando de encontrar la manera de acelerar el tiempo, cuando vio cómo su esposo se arrodillaba frente a ella, tomando sus manos.

-Acabo de hablar con el médico, Ruri-chan. Me acaba de decir que hay un 75% de que la intervención sea un éxito, así que ánimos!- le decía con un brillo incesante en los ojos

-Shuu… tus manos…- Ruri sintió que las manos de Shuu estaban temblando, la reacción de este fue sostenerla más fuerte

-No eres la única con miedo, pero debes de ser optimista. Recuerda que no estás sola, verás que saldremos de esto juntos-

-Sí tienes razón…- decía Ruri esta vez sosteniendo sus manos con fuerza

-Oooh! Ya quiero conocer a mis dos princesas!- comenzaba Shuu con su típica forma de ser, a lo cual Ruri le asestó un pequeño golpe en la cabeza

-Ya te dije que serán chicos, son demasiado inquietos, igual que tú- le decía Ruri con la amenaza de volverlo a golpear.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y comenzaron a reírse. Desde la preparatoria se habían acostumbrado a este tipo de relación como amigos, y a pesar de que ahora estaban juntos y que se amaban entre sí el hábito nunca se perdió.

La hora había llegado, Ruri entró a la habitación acompañada de unas enfermeras para ser intervenida. Shuu esperaba en la sala de espera con Kosaki y su pequeña Harumi en brazos, ambos estaban nerviosos, pero sobre todo Shuu, porque no quería perder a ninguna de sus hijas -o hijos- y mucho menos a su amada esposa. La espera se sintió eterna, cuando éste recibió una llamada.

- _Hey Shuu! Acabo de salir de la oficina, pasé por Chitoge para ir al hospital, aún nada?_ -

-Raku… Todavía no… amigo esta es la espera más larga de mi vida, aún más larga que la espera de que ella llegara al altar en nuestra boda-

- _Sí lo sé, pero no te preocupes, nosotros tenemos la confianza de que todo estará bien_ -

-Gracias Raku…- decía el rubio mientras cortaba la llamada.

No había cruzado ni una sola palabra con Kosaki, ella no había querido hablarle porque sabía que el necesitaba tiempo para sí mismo. Pasados unos 10 minutos, el médico que intervendría a Ruri salió de la habitación.

-Maiko-san?- El nombrado se puso de pie, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora -Su esposa aún está un poco inconsciente por la anestesia, está siendo trasladada a la sala de observaciones. Puede perder toda preocupación, tanto sus hijos como ella están sanos y salvos. Una de mis enfermeras le notificará cuando pueda pasar a verlos- decía con una enorme sonrisa

-Hijos?- decía Shuu mientras Kosaki se ponía de pie tras él, al ver que sus amigos acababan de llegar con Haku en brazos de su papá -Ella tenía razón, dijo que eran muy inquietos!- decía emocionado, siendo sorprendido por la mano de Raku en su hombro

-Bueno, diría que ambos estaban en lo correcto… enviaré a mi enfermera para notificarles cuando puedan pasar, que pasen una feliz tarde- decía el doctor, girándose para luego dirigirse al pasillo

-Doctor… muchas gracias… por todo…- decía Shuu, mientras que el doctor lo volvía a ver y giraba su mano en el aire, desapareciendo por fin en el pasillo.

Un poco más de media hora más tarde y de que todos se habían puesto al tanto de lo sucedido, la enfermera apareció entre el viejo grupo de amigos y les pidió que la siguieran, primeramente Shuu, y luego seguido de los demás. Entraron a la habitación en donde estaba totalmente adornada con globos, regalos y tarjetas de felicitación por la buena nueva, Ruri se encontraba recostada en la cama con las dos nuevas criaturas dormidas a cada brazo.

Nunca en su vida había sentido tanta alegría como en ese momento, Ruri al verlo lloraba igual que él lo hacía, y al ver que él miraba estupefacto a los pequeños la hacía reír. En la tabla informativa de la cama yacían dos de los cuatro nombres que habían elegido para los bebés:

 _Nombre: Maiko Yuu, Sexo: Femenino, Peso: 3.1 K, Hora: 10:37 am_

 _Nombre: Maiko Ryuu,_ _Sexo: Masculino,_ _Peso: 3.3 K,_ _Hora: 10:49 am_

Shuu se acercó a su esposa y a sus hijos, depositando un beso a cada uno en la frente, diciéndose entre si " _Tenías la mitad de la razón"._ Prontamente entró el resto del grupo listos para conocer a los nuevos miembros de esa -ahora enorme- familia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaaaa! he vuelto a actualizar! Estoy tratando de llevar las historias en un mismo hilo cronológico así que espero me entiendan! Muchas gracias por los comentarios, solo no se olviden de decirme si me esta quedando bien o si hay algo en lo que pueda mejorar! Por cierto, el cap me quedo algo corto, pero se viene más!  
**

 **Disclaimer: Nisekoi es obra y arte de Naoshi Komi (en el cap anterior lo escribí al revés, error de dedo) hahahaha ahora a leer!**

* * *

 **3.** **El Viejo Libro**

Era una tarde muy, pero muy aburrida para la pequeña Harumi. Su papá era un gran artista conocido por todo Europa y siempre está viajando por negocios y presentaciones, y nada más esa mañana se había vuelto a ir para dar una presentación en un museo de pinturas de óleo en la lejana Francia. Estaba prácticamente sola en casa, su osito de peluche no podía hablar y su mamá estaba en el sótano, su salón de artes. Su mamá también es artista, solamente que ella se dedica más a las esculturas. Había escuchado antes que sus colegas la llamaban "Mano Suave", puesto que trabaja con tal delicadeza que ni siquiera escuchas cuando moldea sus obras, por lo cual se sentía como si la casa estuviera vacía.

Harumi estaba tirada en el sofá más grande de la sala de estar, había tanto silencio que se habría dormido si no fuera por el celular de su mamá que comenzó a sonar. Instintivamente corrió hacia el teléfono que se encontraba en la mesa y contestó.

-Hola…?-

 _-Kosaki-chan?-_

-Soy Harumi-

 _-Harumi-chan! Soy Chitoge, la mamá de Haku-chan y Chitose-chan, puedo hablar con tu mamá?-_

-Sí… Un momento-

Harumi corrió hacia el salón de artes de su mamá en el sótano, encontrándose con ella quien usaba unos lentes muy extraños, una vestimenta sucia de pintura, un par de guantes y un cincel. Al llamar su atención ésta cogió el celular, cruzó unas cuantas palabras y luego cortó la llamada. Volvió a ver a Harumi quien se encontraba expectante, ya que era lo más emocionante que había pasado en el día.

-Chitoge-chan nos ha invitado a tomar el té en su casa- respondió al rostro de duda de su hija

-Iremos de visita hoy!?- preguntó emocionada la pequeña

-No… hasta la próxima semana… lo siento Harumi-chan, pero debo terminar esto lo más antes posible- decía Kosaki disculpándose, puesto que vio la cara de decepción de Harumi -Anímate, Yuu-chan y Ryuu-chan también estarán de visita- le decía para tratar de alegrarla.

La pequeña no cruzó más palabras con su mamá, había comprendido lo importante que era su trabajo por lo cual no quería interrumpirla, sin embargo, dado al aburrimiento eterno que tenía que sufrir decidió mejor quedarse ahí abajo en el sótano para ver a su madre trabajar.

No habían pasado más de cinco minutos cuando definitivamente se arrepintió y se puso de pie para marcharse, cuando a lo lejos logró divisar una caja con su nombre escrito en ella.

Caminó hasta la caja pero estaba encima de otras dos cajas que tenían escrito "Cosas Viejas". Harumi haló otra caja más pequeña para poder subir hasta la más alta que tenía su nombre, pero en un descuido se deslizó y golpeó las cajas botando las dos primeras ocasionando que su contenido se regara por todo el lugar. Kosaki dejó sus materiales y corrió a auxiliar a su pequeña, quien se encontraba cubierta de ropa de bebé y viejos libros de maternidad. Ambas se vieron al rostro al ver lo que había sucedido, Harumi ya esperaba la reprenda de su madre pero Kosaki solo se echó a reír, tomando los viejos vestidos de la cabeza de su hija.

-Eres demasiado curiosa- le decía mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie, comenzando a recoger todo para ponerlo de nuevo en las cajas -Harumi-chan creces muy rápido, ya han pasado más de 6 años de que no te pones esto- le decía mientras ella miraba con asombro lo pequeña que era la prenda.

Terminando de recoger las cajas y acomodándolas en su lugar, Kosaki pudo ver que Harumi tenía un libro en sus manos, pero no era cualquier libro, era uno que marcó su infancia y que hizo de su adolescencia una de las mejores épocas de su vida, libro del cual ella y sus amigos aprendieron la frase "Zawsze In Love". El título estaba arañado, y su color estaba más pálido de lo que ella recordaba, sin embargo al ver a Harumi fascinada con la portada decidió quitarse sus guantes y abandonar su trabajo un momento.

-Creo que es hora de un descanso- le decía a Harumi, quien la miraba con emoción -Vamos por jugo y galletas para poder leer ese libro- le decía mientras le señalaba los escalones para subir al primer piso de la casa, Harumi corrió tras ella con el libro en mano, por fin el aburrimiento había llegado a su fin.

Tomaron unas cuantas galletas hechas en casa por su tía y un jugo de manzana natural, se sentaron en el sofá donde inicialmente Harumi vivía su martirizante soledad, y Kosaki comenzó la lectura:

- _Érase una vez, en un cierto lugar habían dos reinos. El príncipe y la princesa de los dos reinos eran amigos muy cercanos. Los dos hicieron una promesa que consistía en casarse cuando crecieran, pero un día una guerra se avecinó entre los dos reinos y fueron separados. El día de su partida la princesa dijo "Zawsze in Love, tú llevarás el candado, yo llevaré la llave, vamos a aferrarnos. Cuando el día que nos conozcamos otra vez llegue veremos el contenido de este candado con esta llave, y viviremos felices para siempre…"-_

* * *

 ** _P.D. Si quieren leer el resto de la historia Zawsze in Love pueden irse al cap 90 del manga :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaaaa! ya he vuelto con una nueva actualizacion *O***

 **He tratado de que mis actualizaciones sean lo más pronto posible, pero aparte de que estoy teniendo mucho trabajo, la pantalla de mi celular se quebró (para variar me cuesta escribir) y para cerrar con broche de oro, mi computadora tiene problemas para conectarse a internet! pero heme aquí con algo nuevo (y jugoso) para que lo disfruten, ya tengo una obra de arte bajo la manga *3***

 **Kenzie: Sí leí el capitulo 212! y el 213! estoy que me mueroo! pero confío en que todo saldra bien :3 #TeamChitogeWins!**

 **Disclaimer: Nisekoi es obra y arte de Naoshi Komi, quien estoy segura tambien es del #TeamChitoge xD**

 **a leer! y no olviden dejar sus comentarios :3**

* * *

 **4.** **La Promesa**

Haku estaba emocionado. Desde que las vacaciones de verano habían comenzado no había tenido oportunidad de salir a jugar con sus amigos al parque, incluso jugar en el amplio jardín de su casa donde suelen tomar la merienda con sus padres. La profesora de su curso les había dejado un sinfín de tareas y tanto Chitoge como Raku le indicaron que las terminara antes de poder salir a disfrutar de sus vacaciones. Eso, sumado a la ayuda que brindaba cuando su nueva hermanita la necesitaba. Desde que sus padres le advirtieron de la nueva integrante, nunca se imaginó que fuera tan complicado ser el hermano mayor, pero le agradaba serlo.

Pero la causa principal de su emoción y que causase que no pudiera dormir la noche anterior era la reunión de su mamá. Debido a que su papá pasaría todo el día en la oficina, su mamá decidió contactar a algunos de sus amigos para tomar la merienda juntos, tiempo suficiente para que su papá se uniera a la reunión al final de la tarde.

Por lo cual Yuu, Ryuu y Harumi estarán en la reunión.

Por fin podrá descansar de sus estudios y podrá jugar con sus amigos.

Eran ya las cuatro de la tarde cuando el timbre de la mansión sonó. Un Yakuza estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta cuando Haku apareció entre sus piernas por sorpresa terminando por abrir la puerta antes que él.

-Haku-chan! Estás muy animado este día!- le decía Shuu entrando por la puerta, siendo recibido por Chitoge

-Bienvenidos, pasen al jardín!- les animaba la rubia

-Muchas gracias por la invitación, los gemelos han estado ansiando esta tarde para poder jugar con Haku- le decía Ruri al entrar mientras Yuu y Ryuu entraban corriendo detrás de Haku, quien inmediatamente los dirigió hacia el patio del jardín para jugar.

-Es increíble cómo han crecido tan rápido, siento como si hubiese sido ayer que comenzaron a caminar- añadía Chitoge, haciendo memoria de los pequeños

-Y ahora tenemos que estar pendientes de que no se golpeen cuando corren- decía Shuu poniendo su mano sobre su esposa.

Los tres caminaron hacia la mesa del jardín, comenzaron una charla muy amena acerca de su actual vivir. Ruri había retomado su trabajo como traductora de libros, la había contratado una famosa editorial japonesa que se encargaba de importar las obras que originalmente estaban en inglés. Cuando se graduó de la Universidad con una carrera en idiomas y especializándose en traducción obtuvo el trabajo soñado, pero al casarse y quedar embarazada, por su delicado estado se retiró de su profesión por un tiempo. Shuu, por su lado, se había convertido en profesor. Educaba en Bonyari, la escuela que lo vio graduarse con honores, en donde conoció a la mayor parte de sus mejores amigos -y esposa-. Chitoge también había retomado su trabajo en el mantenimiento, administración y supervisión de la empresa que su mamá les había heredado a Raku y a ella, pero debido al último embarazo que tuvo, se mantuvo al margen de la situación y solamente manejo ciertos documentos desde casa. Su segunda hija, Chitose, aún tenía dos meses de haber nacido, pero sentía que el tiempo pasaba volando y que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaría de nuevo en la oficina. Debido a que ella se mantiene al margen de la empresa, Raku pasa la mayor parte del día en la oficina, llevando un ritmo un poco más pesado de lo normal. Hablando de una y otra cosa pasaron al tema de las obras de arte de Kosaki, cuando una voz los interrumpió.

-Escuché que están hablando de mí- decía la Onodera mayor con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, llevando de la mano a la pequeña Harumi

-Kosaki-chan! Bienvenida!- le decía recibiéndola mientras agradecía con un ademán al Yakuza que guio a su invitada -Harumi-chan, si gustas puedes ir a jugar con Haku y los gemelos- le decía a la pequeña, tímida como solía ser su mamá.

 _-Harumi-chan! Ven rápido! Te necesito en mi equipo! Vamos a demostrarles a estos dos que las niñas son mejores que los niños!-_ gritaba a lo lejos la pequeña Yuu, mientras Haku y Ryuu se mofaban de sus palabras.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la pequeña corrió hacia donde la llamaban, con un libro en sus brazos. Kosaki se unió a la conversación y así pasaron la tarde juntos. La merienda fue servida, los pequeños todos sudados y colorados de la adrenalina apenas y dieron un sorbo del jugo de manzana y siguieron jugando, aprovechando el tiempo que tenían juntos antes de volver a sus tardes habituales, llenas de números y lecturas comprensivas. Ya se hacía tarde cuando por fin apareció Marika, quien se disculpó por la tardanza, puesto que no había podido salir antes de una reunión que tuvo con los jefes de la policía a quienes tenía bajo su mando con su esposo, y aún tenía que pasar por su pequeña Aika. La niña simplemente se acercó a los demás y se sentó a observarlos, tristemente había heredado parte de la delicada salud de Marika, pero era una niña muy fuerte. Se sentó a la mesa y decidió acompañarlos en la conversación que se había convertido en un mar de recuerdos escolares.

Ya casi era hora de cenar cuando Raku apareció y no solo, sino que con la pequeña Chitose en brazos.

-Darling! Ya volviste a casa!- le decía Chitoge mientras se ponía de pie

-Estaba por venir al jardín cuando una de las nanas traía en brazos a Chitose y no pude contenerme- decía el pelinegro sosteniendo a la mini rubia

-Te entiendo perfectamente, cuando tienes niñas son irresistibles!- le decía Shuu sin antes recibir un pequeño golpe de Ruri, acto por el cual todos rompieron en carcajadas.

Al unirse a su conversación comenzaron las carcajadas, las emociones, los recuerdos de su juventud y las aventuras que vivieron durante sus años en Bonyari, cuando se vieron interrumpidos por los niños, quienes llegaron a la mesa emocionados

-mamá, mamá mira!- decía Haku, emocionado mientras los demás lo acompañaban

-Que sucede?- preguntaba Chitoge quien esta vez tenia a Chitose en brazos

-Harumi-chan nos acaba de narrar una historia y todos hicimos la promesa de _Zawsze in Love!-_ decía Haku emocionado

-Sí! Todos participamos en la promesa!- decía Harumi mientras los demás saltaban de la emoción y se retiraban nuevamente a jugar al jardín, esta vez Aika acompañándolos

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, Chitoge y Raku volvieron a verse, volvieron a ver a Marika y a Kosaki, luego a los demás y luego a ellos mismos nuevamente. Todos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas a excepción de Raku.

-No puedo creer que esté sucediendo esto!- decía Chitoge sin poder parar de reírse

-Lo siento, yo tengo la culpa, yo le mostré la historia de ese libro a Harumi-chan, pero no creí que fueran tan lejos- Kosaki trataba de recuperarse pero no podía

-quien iría a decir que hasta los suyos estarán involucrados esta vez- decía Marika señalando a Ruri y a Shuu quienes se miraban y se carcajeaban de igual forma

-es verdad que esa historia tiene un poder sobrenatural!- decía Ruri limpiando una lágrima de su ojo

-Haku realmente no sabe que se acaba de complicar su adolescencia- se lamentaba Raku al ver a su hijo con los demás

-De tal palo, tal astilla!- agregaba Shuu, haciendo reír más al grupo

-Al menos no recordarán la promesa que acaban de hacer, no hay llaves ni candado, así que no habrá de que preocuparse- decía Chitoge ya más calmada, mientras que los demás asentían.

Fue una velada de verano inolvidable.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola Buenas! Voy pasando por aqui para dejarles un nuevo capítulo que viene muuuy lleno de amor! :3**

 **Espero que les guste y gracias por leer mi historia, realmente no se si les gusta o no, pero a mi me encanta y son una bola de ideas que tengo en la cabeza. La historia de hoy es un poco más larga pero sé que les gustara (Eso espero)**

 **Disclaimer: Nisekoi es obra y arte de Naoshi Komi, quien me hizo creer que el amor falso puede traer consecuencias x3**

* * *

 **5\. Pureza y Fuerza**

Haku estaba haciendo sus proyectos de la escuela, ya era época de exámenes y debía esforzarse para ser el primero de su clase. Chitoge lo había educado de tal forma que sabía que debería estudiar duro para poder ser un profesional. Apenas tenía 12 años de edad pero ya soñaba con ser un funcionario público como sus padres. Concentrado estaba en sus cálculos cuando una cabecita rubia de dos coletas se asomaba por su espalda.

-Hermano, vamos a jugar- rogaba la pequeña

-Ahora no Chitose, necesito estudiar-

La indicación de Haku solo duro 30 segundos antes de que la pequeña comenzara su interrogatorio:

-Qué haces hermano?-

-Un proyecto de presentación-

-Qué es eso?-

-Es... Una tarea enorme que te asignan en la escuela para estudiar en casa-

-Y que debes estudiar?-

-Números-

-Los números son fáciles, verdad hermano?-

-Eh... Sí... Como sea... Déjame terminar-

-Mi profesora en la escuela dice que estudiar números agiliza tu memoria... Hermano, qué es agiliza?-

-No lo sé... Pregúntale a alguien más-

-y que son esas líneas de ahí?-

-Chitose, necesito terminar esto, aún tengo mucho que hacer... Ve a jugar por ahí-

-Aah... Te puedo ayudar?-

-No...- En ese momento la pequeña rubia corrió, dejando extrañado a su hermano, pero este se enfocó en terminar su proyecto

-Hermano! Traje un poco de jugo de manzana para animarte y... Aaah! AAAH!- Chitose tropezó accidentalmente con la mochila de su hermano y derramó el jugo de manzana sobre el proyecto de Haku. Este al ver lo sucedido se enfureció -he...hermano... Yo lo... Lo...-

-Mira lo que hiciste Chitose! Había pasado toda la tarde desde que vine de la escuela trabajando en ello y tú lo arruinaste! Tengo que comenzar de nuevo!- al ver a su hermano airado Chitose se asustó un poco, puesto que el siempre había sido amable y bueno con ella

-Perdóname hermano... Te ayudare con tu tarea y...-

-No Chitose, no más ayuda. Vete de mi habitación por favor- sentenció Haku.

Chitose, al sentirse culpable y a la vez herida de sus sentimientos por su hermano mayor, corrió fuera de la habitación. Corrió por el pasillo, bajó los escalones de la entrada principal y corrió hacia el jardín cubriéndose el rostro, lo que al final causó que chocara con la espalda de su papá quien se encontraba con su mamá de camino al jardín para tomar la merienda.

Raku al volvió a ver que sucedía, y al ver de quién se trataba no pudo evitar sonreír

-Chitose-chan, eres tú! Quieres acompañarnos a mamá y a mí a tomar la merienda?- le decía a la pequeña, pero la rubiecita no subía el rostro ni expresaba emoción a la invitación, por lo que Chitoge intervino

-Chitose-chan, estas bien?- pregunto acercándosele. Al ver el rostro colorado de la pequeña solo sonrió y la abrazo, lo cual hizo que por fin desahogara su tristeza y llorara en sus brazos.

Pasadas un par de horas y de haber tomado la merienda en el jardín, ambos padres estaban al tanto de lo sucedido y no tenían a quien culpar. Habían acordado el llamarle la atención a Haku por su reacción, aunque no creyeran que actuó con la intención. La pequeña estaba ahora sentada en las piernas de Raku quien acariciaba su cabecita, cuando ella rompió el silencio.

-Papá, mamá, creen que mi hermano ya no me quiere?- decía mientras su rostro pareciese como si fuese a romperse de nuevo.

Ambos padres se miraron de frente y no pudieron evitar el reírse por la pregunta, dejando a Chitose extrañada. Raku abrazo a la pequeña, mientras Chitoge se acercaba

-Tanto papá como yo podemos asegurarte que Haku te quiere cada día más y más- le decía mientras ella los miraba atenta, con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos

-déjame contarte una historia- le decía Raku llamando la atención de su pequeña.

*Flashback*

Era una mañana muy soleada durante el verano, Haku se encontraba jugando en el jardín con un Yakuza encargado de cuidarlo hasta que sus padres regresaran del doctor. Su mamá se había estado sintiendo mal últimamente y había estado vomitando muy seguido. Chitoge salió al jardín de la mano de Raku en busca de Haku, quien al verlos corrió hacia ellos con los brazos abiertos.

-Haku-chan, mamá y yo tenemos algo que decirte- le decía el pelinegro mientras tomaba a su hijo de la mano y se sentaban a la mesa del jardín -Sabes que mamá y yo te amamos mucho y eso no cambiará nunca, pero queremos que sepas que a partir de ahora mamá está esperando un hermanito o hermanita para ti-

-hermanito o hermanita... TENDRÉ UN HERMANITO O HERMANITA!? Y VIVIRÁ CON NOSOTROS? Y JUGARÁ CON HARUMI-CHAN Y YUU-CHAN Y SHUU-CHAN?- gritaba de emoción Haku a la vez que sus padres comenzaban a reírse

-Así es Haku-chan, tendremos que esperar unos cuantos meses para que nazca, y luego tendrás que ser paciente porque tendrá que crecer para poder jugar con ustedes- le decía Chitoge mientras Haku se apoyaba en sus piernas y brincaba de la emoción.

Los meses pasaron y naturalmente el vientre de Chitoge crecía sin parar. Cada vez que Haku tenía la oportunidad colocaba sus manos sobre su hermanito o hermanita para poder sentir cuando se movía, le cantaba las canciones que había aprendido en la primaria y le hacía toda clase de dibujos. Siempre andaba corriendo por la casa alegando que cuando su hermanito o hermanita naciera irían a jugar todos juntos al jardín y al parque. Sin embargo, el día tan esperado llegó, y atrapó por sorpresa a sus padres durante la madrugada. Ambos salieron deprisa al hospital, obviamente con Haku en brazos puesto que aún estaba bien dormido.

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba en su habitación, habían muchas personas a su alrededor que no reconocía. Sin embargo, a un lado del pasillo estaba su papá hablando por su teléfono móvil, dando instrucciones a los de la corporación como suele hacerlo cuando no irá a la oficina. Pronto cayó en cuenta que se encontraba en los brazos de su "tío" Shuu, como él le había pedido que lo llamara.

-Despertaste ya?- le preguntaba Ruri, mientras le entregaba una caja de jugo de manzana

-Mmhh...- le contestaba mientras miraba hacia su alrededor.

Todo se miraba blanco, no había niños alrededor, el móvil de Ruri sonó y a lo lejos alcanzo a escuchar que Kosaki se disculpaba por estar fuera de la ciudad, tratando de saber noticias de Chitoge. De pronto sintió como su corazón latía muy fuerte, por fin entendió que se encontraba en el hospital y que lo que tanto había esperado estaba por ocurrir

-Disculpe, Ichijou-san?- llamaba el tan conocido doctor, quien había traído al mundo a todos los niños de este particular grupo de amigos

Cruzó unas cuantas palabras con él y ambos se dirigieron a la sala de observaciones donde se encontraba Chitoge. Haku quiso levantarse y correr tras su papá pero Shuu no lo permitió.

-Se paciente Haku-chan, pronto tendremos la oportunidad de conocerla- con estas palabras Haku sintió que tendría que esperar una eternidad.

Se llegó el tan esperado momento, Haku estaba impaciente por entrar a la sala donde se encontraba su nuevo hermanito o hermanita. Había planeado salir a jugar al jardín del hospital para que su mamá descansara. Hasta se había lamentado de no haber traído su pelota para jugar, pero ya se le ocurriría algo. Su papá apareció de entre las personas y Haku saltó en dirección suya hasta llegar a sus brazos. Raku simplemente cargó a su pequeño y se adentraron a la sala donde yacía Chitoge con un bulto rosado en sus brazos.

-Haku, te presento a tu nueva hermanita- le decía Chitoge mientras le acercaba a la camilla para poder ver al bebé de cerca.

Haku quedó impactado.

Nunca en su vida se imaginó que su nueva hermanita fuera tan pequeña y delicada, su corazón latía a mil por hora y sentía que algo nuevo había cambiado dentro de él.

-C... Cómo puedo llamarla?- preguntaba con voz tímida

-Su nombre será Chitose- decía Raku ante la sorpresa de la rubia -Porque asciende con la fuerza de un millar- la rubia lo miró extrañada pero a la vez comenzó a reírse, al ver a Haku mirar con asombro a la pequeña

-Qué piensas al respecto?- le decía a su pequeño, que temeroso experimentaba con un dedo la suavidad de la piel de la bebé

-Es tan pequeña... Chitose no puede jugar conmigo ahora! Se lastimaría y se podría enfermar! Debo de proteger a mi hermanita!- decía inocentemente.

Los meses pasaron, obviamente era una nueva experiencia para todos puesto que tanto Haku como sus padres nunca habían experimentado la presencia de un hermano o hermana menor en casa hasta la llegada de la mini rubia. Conforme iba creciendo, Haku estaba prácticamente encima de sus pasos cuidando que no se cayera, o se quemara, o se deslizara, o quebrara algún objeto, entre miles de cosas. La observaba casi todas las noches cuando dormía, y a las madrugadas cuando despertaba y uno de sus padres la socorría, Haku ya estaba auxiliando a la pequeña. Esto había sido así durante los últimos años.

*Fin del Flashback*

Chitose estaba sorprendida por la historia de su papá, su hermano sí la quería y la protegía, recordaba lo amable que era cuando le dejaba dormir con él cuando tenía pesadillas, o cuando le pedía jugar con él siempre accedía. Supo que ese proyecto era algo sumamente importante para Haku y que no respetó su espacio. Sentía que realmente estuvo mal lo que hizo y sabía que debía pedirle perdón cuando lo viera nuevamente. Sentada en las piernas de su papá, éste le acariciaba la cabeza cuando Haku apareció frente a ellos con un leve sonrojo en la cara.

-Haku?- llamo la atención la rubia mayor

-Mamá... Papá... Chitose... Quería decirte lo siento, no era mi intención decirte esas cosas. Además, quería darte las gracias- decía con una mano en la nuca, mientras todos lo miraban extrañados

-Las gracias?- preguntaba inocente la pequeña

-Como derramaste el jugo en mi trabajo tuve que pasar en limpio todos mis cálculos y me di cuenta de que estaban mal desarrollados. Por eso, gracias... iiggh!-

Chitose se le había lanzado provocando que ambos cayeran en el suelo, Chitoge se levantó preocupada y Raku se puso a reír

-Porque no mejor vamos a cenar, hoy me siento de ánimos para preparar la cena!- decía estirando sus brazos, por lo que sus hijos se emocionaron y entraron a la casa.

Raku comenzó a seguirlos cuando una mano en su hombro lo detuvo, haciendo que volviera su rostro hacia atrás

-Espera ahí _Darling-_ se había encontrado con el rostro fruncido de Chitoge, aquel rostro que no podía evitar amar con todas sus fuerzas -Nunca me dijiste porque decidiste llamar a nuestra hija así- le reprochaba

-Eso _Honey_ ya te lo había dicho antes, es porque ella asciende con la fuerza de un millar- le repetía, pero la respuesta no satisfacía la duda -Desde el día en que nació me dio la impresión de que sería una niña de fuertes sentimientos... Es una locura ver cómo crece tan rápido, realmente quisiera que se quedara pequeñita por un poco más de tiempo- decía Raku mientras veía al ahora cielo oscurecido -Además es como cuando decidiste llamarlo Haku, no?- decía viendo por las puertas de vidrio como su hijo jugaba con la menor

-Eso lo hice porque él era el fruto de nuestra relación! "Puro", además puedes ver que su personalidad es así- decía Chitoge siguiendo con la mirada a su esposo

-Tienes razón, pero no puedes negar que Chitose también heredo esa fuerza que hay en ti- decía Raku comenzando a caminar a la casa

-Quieres decir la fuerza de mis sentimientos?- decía sonriendo

-Me refería a la fuerza de un gorila- decía mientras comenzaba a correr dentro de la mansión, perseguido por la rubia enfurecida y los dos pequeños que fueron a su rescate entre risas.


End file.
